Half of an Apple
by Watashi Kanga Mae Waru
Summary: A compilation of short chapters magnifying Hisoka's life before he became the man we all know him as now. Rated T for twisted mentality.


His family was poor, he doesn't even know his father's name. Well, after all, it was a prostitute who had given birth to him.

The woman was always embraced by men who were strangers, sometimes, she even gets beaten up. After getting drunk, the woman would turn around and beat him up.

He simply took it all in silence. Poverty causes a person to become tired... tired of everything. The woman was used to it, he was used to it as well. This life style, of course. Cold and silent, as though this woman had no relation to him whatsoever; as though his own life had nothing to do with him whatsoever.

He had nothing, besides a deck of cards which a customer had accidentally forgotten, it had become his toy, his everything. His above average appearance caused the kids around him to call him a whore brought up by a whore. Getting into fights and stealing were just daily routines; getting cornered and ganged up by others were also just spices for his dull life.

"Here." One day, the woman tossed him a piece of candy, probably just something else a customer left.

He's seen the same kind of candy, it was the some strange candy that children his age were so keen on eating. He didn't have any money, neither did he desire to have it. He just thought that he might as well have a taste, since it wasn't like he'll have another chance, that was all there was to it.

How wonderful, glorious and wonderful; it was the first time he had experienced a feeling like this. The strange candy's stickiness and agility magically captured him, it was his first time liking something.

Though there was only one piece, it wasn't enough at all; even if he wanted a second piece, he didn't have enough money- it wasn't like the woman would buy one for him anyway. So he continued to chew on the candy non-stop, he only spat it out during meals, the continued to chew on it afterwards, until his teeth and cheeks started to ache; until the candy became so hard that he could no longer chew it.

"Gross, spit it out already!" The woman gave him a hard slap across the face. When he was forced to spit out the hardened candy, he felt loss for the first time in his entire life.

He didn't say anything, but simply turned away. After walking around the town twice, he walked back, seeing that the woman wasn't home, yet, he went back outside to walk around some more out of extreme boredom.

When he came back again, the woman was still gone. But there was something odd, he noticed that there were three pieces of gum scattered across the floor. These things were pretty expensive, it was impossible for the woman to buy those for him, right? Even if she did buy them for him, she shouldn't have thrown them on the floor that way. He squat down and picked up the three pieces of gum, holding them like treasures as he wiped away the specks of dirt upon them and stored them in his pocket. He also noticed the receipt for buying the gum, despite being illiterate at the time, he still knew what the piece of paper was.

The woman had bought him candy, there was something he felt in his heart that he couldn't describe with words.

The woman was supposedly in here, but he couldn't see her... couldn't see her... there was only a strange smell.

For the first time, he crossed boundaries and parted the canvas above the woman's bed, all the while being cautious and ready in case a strange man comes out and kicks him in the face.

The colourful bedsheets opened into his view, bright red and snow white entwined together, just like a master artist's painting.

There were only supposed to be white, yellow, and pink bedsheets here. No red ones. Even though he liked the colour red, the woman stated that it was unlucky, just like him.

Moving away the bedsheets, the woman laid there silently, red liquid flowed continuously out of her slitted neck. Touching it, it still felt warm.

He looked upon the scene once more in detail, staring at the woman lying on the bed closely. So, she was actually this beautiful. He had never seen such a beautiful outline before, it may as well be an artwork.

His phoenix eyes closed to tight slits, smiling at the beautiful artwork.

He thought, this must be love's highest point.


End file.
